Queens
by UltimateSaturn
Summary: A Smallville inspired take on Spider-man and his journey to becoming the greatest hero in the Marvel universe. Deals with the origins of heroes and villains and the first time he meets people like Fantastic Four and the X-men.
1. Chapter 1 The Field Trip

Peter woke up and slowly blinked open his eyes, it was Thursday and not just any Thursday, it was a field trip day. His class were headed to the Baxter institute of science and technology home of the Fantastic Four, the world's first group of superhuman heroes. He got up from bed looked around at his room, and felt the soft brown carpet under his feet, the light from the computer screen caught him off guard, he must have left it on last night. He strolled over to his desk at the left hand side of the room and switched it off. He then went to his closet to get changed, he wore a blue button down shirt and some brown khakis with a pair of running shoes. He combed his hair but to no avail since his bed head couldn't be killed, he finally placed his phone and keys in his pocket and left his room.

He made his way into the bathroom where he brushed his teeth, washed his face and put in his contacts. He then made his way downstairs to the kitchen where his aunt was making some toast and his uncle was setting the table. They looked like any couple in their mid forties, but still full of life they were a lot alike both having brunette hair with some greying here and there. His uncle was a conduction worker, he recently had a lot of work to do since just 6 months ago the Avengers fought off an alien invasion. His Aunt worked in a textiles office who had a pretty calm life she had recently been mentoring a woman named Janet Van Dyne.

"Morning guys," Peter said slumping into one of chairs.

"Morning kiddo, did you sleep?" His uncle said placing a hand on his nephews shoulder.

"Been really excited for this trip, I mean meeting Reed Richards in it of itself his huge but since last year he and the rest of his family turned themselves into superheroes, It makes it even cooler." Peter said turning to his uncle.

"Back when we were kids people with powers weren't people that you wanted to know, nice to know things are finally changing" Aunt May said handing out the food.

"Anyways you better get a move on, you don't want to be late." Uncle Ben laughed while grabbing his toast.

 _Midtown High School 30 minutes later_

Peter walked up the steps of his school and through the main glass doors, headed straight for his locker, he opened it and pulled out his camera and then walked down the hall to the school newspaper. He opened the door to find several desks with students typing up articles and lunch menus, oblivious to the door being opened, behind the desks were a few rows of bookshelves and noticeboards were people were researching and story crafting well as much of a story that they could craft for being in a high school in the middle of Queens. After the shelves was a mini office where the photographers had their corner for editing and another office where the pseudo editor remained. Peter opened the door to find his friend Max Dillon in the chair.

"Hey Pete you ready for our interview with the FF." Max said standing up and giving him a high five.

"You know we won't actually get an interview at the most they'll get Johnny Storm to give like a 2 second speech at the beginning of the tour while we get showed around by some under paid tour guide.

"Why you always so negative? This will awesome." Max said giving him a thumbs up looking rather stupid in the process.

"Sure if you promise not to act like a hyper active anime character ever again." Peter said gleefully.

"Quit being a smartass Pete. Plus name one black anime character," Max laughed

 _School Bus_

Max and Peter sat in the bus and talked about the Fantastic Four and Avengers while everyone else was talking obnoxiously about the latest gossip.

"Still can't believe they let a guy who's superpower is to shrink real small and talk to Ants on the Avengers." Max said while they passed the Chrysler building.

"I'm sure the guy contributes in other ways besides making himself smaller." Peter said leaning back in his chair.

" So who do you like more Captain America or Iron Man?" Max asked.

"I would have to go for, hey" Peter said when a paper plane him in the back of the head. He turned back took find Flash Thompson, Kenny Kong, Sally field and Liz Allen laughing and then Robertson who looked a bit pissed off at Flash but didn't seem to care enough to say anything so just turned up the volume on his headphones, if this was a TV show they would be the cliché jocks and cheerleaders who were at the top of the social ladder.

"You're so mean Flash." Sally sniggered while looking up at him almost as if it turned her on.

"Oh come on its just banter right Parker." Flash said looking up at Peter with a stupid smile on his face.

Peter turned back to Max with a pissed off look on his face.

"Ignore them Pete when we graduate Flash'l be stuck selling Nike's to 5th graders." Max said trying to calm him down.

"Doesn't change the fact I've got three more years of high school with him and his cronies." Peter said while putting his head back, cupped in his hands.

They then came to a stop and their teacher Mr Staltman got up and got the classes attention. He was by far Peter's favourite teacher, funny and smart he always got the class to listen. He had blonde hair and green eyes, he seemed pretty tired though.

"K remember everyone, stay together and all the other field trip bullshit that you guys have heard since 1st grade." Mr Staltman said gaining a laugh from the students.

Everyone got out of the bus and made there way up to the Baxter building 70 stories of scientific perfection with the top 5 being home to the Fantastic Four, a shining blue 4 on the sides of the building made that known to the whole of Manhattan.

They walked through the glass door way to find a beautiful marbled floor lobby, there were few express elevators to the left and a large auburn staircase next to them. People were moving all around getting to their labs to carry out their breakthrough research. A woman walked up to the class.

"Hello class my name is Sandra and I'll be your tour guide for today." She said with a smile that was unbearably forced. " Now if you follow me this way we can..."

"Hold up aren't I allowed to say a few words." She was interrupted by Johnny Storm "The Human Torch" who flew down from the staircase engulfed in flames, as he landed the flames disappeared leaving him in his skin tight Fantastic Four uniform which got looks from many of the girls and even Mr Staltman.

"I knew he was gay," Max said starting at his teacher but got a nudge from Peter. "Not that there is anything wrong with that."

"So guys I want you all to remember, that this building is one of the most confusing places in human history, so don't do anything stupid, and remember I don't even know where that bathrooms are, and if you find one it's probably a portable to the negative zone for all I know. Have a nice tour. Flame on" Johnny said snarkly and then flew back up the stairs.

"Now if you all don't mind we can begin the tour." Sandra said after a few seconds of starting at Johnny as he flew away, clearly showing why she applied for a job here.

 _Reed Richard's Private Lab_

Johnny flew up 68 stories to Reed's lab, which was a large circular room with many different large lab benches, Reed was in the centre wearing a lab coat and goggles measuring out some chemicals in a test tube using a pipet.

" You happy Reed I addressed the class." Johnny rushed in de-flaming and landing about 5 feet from him.

"Johnny what have I told you about flying in the labs." Reed said not bothering to pay him any attention.

"It could tamper with experiments, but calm down nothing blew up " Johnny said putting his hand on his hip.

All of a sudden a boom came from outside the lab.

"Except for that." Johnny said as he and Reed made their way out the room to the genetics lab where the explosion came from.

When they got there they found a fire blazing over one of the lab benches, Johnny acting quickly bended the fire away and absorbed it leaving behind a burned up bench with ash covering the room.

"What the hell happened?" Johnny asked walking up to the bench.

"This was a genetic resequencing experiment, I was trying to genetically engineer a spider with added abilities. When you flew passed here you must've melted some of the instruments causing the explosion." Reed said in a pissed off voice.

"Oops, wait a minute I'm a mechanical engineer not a biologist but I do know that you can't modify a living animal just its descendants." Johnny said questioning Reed's logic.

"I know that. You see I was trying to create another mutate, mutants are hated by people because humans are jealous of them, so when I accidentally created us when I was making those cosmic ray shields for NASA, it was a scientific breakthrough, artificial mutants. So I've been trying to do that again." Reed explained.

"Reed, there are so many ways this could go wrong, if the wrong people get their hands on this stuff its bad news for everybody." Johnny said in a shocked voice.

"I know Johnny but sometimes my curiosity gets the better of me." Reed said to himself. "Crap!" Reed exclaimed.

"Huh" Johnny said with his arms crossed.

"The test tube with the genetic fluid it's gone." Reed said while scouring the bench for it.

"Don't get in such a fuss, it might've fallen off the bench, yeah look there it is." Johnny said while pointing to the tube which was on the floor next to the desk, it had cracked open and the liquid was seeping into a drain on the floor.

"This is bad, the liquid if taken by any animal in the sewer could mutate them into something insane." Reed said completely gobsmacked.

"don't worry we can use the scanners and isolate it before it leaves the building." Johnny said while going up to a massive computer and opening an appointment called, _Pipe Control_. "See I got it in a pipe, in a maintenance closet on the 49th floor.

"We need to move quickly." Reed said with caution.

 _49_ _th_ _Floor_

Peter and his class were in a room filled with transgenic animals, even the ones who didn't care about science were interested with what was there.

"No class feel free to look around for 20 minutes, and don't do anything stupid, I'm talking to you Flash." Mr Staltman said which caused the class to chuckle. The class then went off looking at the animals or just going off to talk about who knows what in there own social groups.

Peter and Max walked up to a couple genetically altered lizards which caught their attention.

"Wow imagine the possibilities Max if we could apply these traits to humans think of all the cool stuff we could do." Peter said while taking a picture.

"Don't half the content of mutants have animal like characteristics?" Max said while taking a few notes.

"Without the prejudice Max, if we could use their abilities to better the world." Peter said arguing back.

"isn't that what the FF and Avengers are for?" Max said turning to Peter.

"The Avengers are bought and sold by the Government and the FF are glorified celebrities who are this close to getting a reality TV show." Peter said while Turing to Max.

"Keeping up with the Fantastics I like the sound of it, oh do you really think you should be saying that in the Baxter building?." Max said while putting his hand to his chin.

"Please Johnny Storm is just Flash with superpowers." Peter said while walking backwards. "Do you really think I give a crap about a wise ass who has the same name as that crappy superhero from the 1940s, if you ask me Flash is an ass who only cares about himself." Peter said as he bumped into Flash himself. He turned around cautiously noting Max's doomed expression.

"What were you saying about me you little bitch." Flash said looking down at Peter doing his best to remind Peter that he was 7" taller than he was.

"Um," Peter blurted out noticing Kong and Sally behind him, Rand was off to the side on his phone but still paying attention.

"I know what you were saying you were ripping on me in front of my friends you little shit." Flash said while pushing Peter into a bench behind him. Which made Kong and Sally chuckle and Rand turn around.

"Just saying no one uses the word ripping anymore, might want to check a dictionary oh wait you don't know how to read." Peter said walking backwards.

"Like I'm gonna take advice from Midtown High's least favourite person heck your four eyes friend here has more friends than you," Flash said gruffly while gesturing towards Max.

"Do you think I care what you think about me Flash?" Peter said now that his back was against a door to a maintenance closet.

"No, but here's the thing I'm right, no one will ever care about you." Flash pushed him making Peter fall into the closet, Peter then got up but then fell over again knocking a monkey wrench which was attached to a pipe in the back which caused the pipe to burst which spewed out a glowing green liquid which went into Peter's mouth.

Flash and Kong laughed like crazy, the door to the closet shut by itself locking Peter in which made them laugh evenmore. Max tried to open the door but it wouldn't open. Rand then walked up to Flash.

"that was too far man, you can't keep doing this to him." Rand said angrily at Flash waving his arm in his face.

"C'mon Rand no likes Parker who gives a shit about him." Flash said smiling.

"Guys Peter's not saying anything." Max called out.

"What's going on here?" Mr Staltman came walking over.

"Sir why do you have a Hickey?" Sally asked smiling.

"That's not important. What's going on?" Staltman said angrily.

"Flash knocked Peter in the closet and he's not responding." Max said which made Flash turn back towards him.

"Why won't the door open?" Staltman asked.

"That's our fault, why is this a problem?" Reed said from behind standing with Johnny.

"There's a student trapped inside." Staltman said.

"Ok." Johnny nodded.

"Some green liquid burst out of a pipe and went into his mouth, he's not responding. " Rand said.

"Oh shit." Johnny said as he and Reed walked up to the closet.

"Why did the door close." Max asked.

"There was a spillage upstairs and we isolated it here so we locked the door to make sure no one got in." Johnny said overriding the lock.

They opened the door to find Peter passed out on the floor.

"We need to get him upstairs," Reed said. While he and Johnny picked Peter up.

"What are you gonna do ?" Staltman asked.

"Save his life, hopefully." Johnny said.

"Call his parents" Reed called out as they walked into the elevator.

"If he doesn't make it you'll regret it," Rand said to Flash while pushing against his chest.

 _Reed's Lab_

Johnny and Reed put him on a table and sedated him, Reed then took a blood sample while Johnny monitored his vitals.

 _10 minutes later_

Peter slowly woke up and took in his surroundings, the lab benches in every direction, the holograms of different pieces of tech and experiments, the room was almost completely white with a bit of blue here and there to replicate the suits the FF wear. The door opened, outstepped Johnny with a tray holding a sandwich and a glass of water.

"Oh you're awake. Hey I'm Johnny what's your name?" Johnny said putting the tray down and sitting on the table next to him.

"Peter, Peter Parker." Peter said while shaking Johnny's hand.

"So that Flash guy, seems to be a giant tool." Johnny said scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah he's been on my case since 1st grade." Peter said while looking down.

"That sucks, never really had anything like that before besides a few supervillains." Johnny said then realising that it made Peter look down. "Hey anyways do you feel any different?"

"Huh, don't think so" Peter said standing up and walking over to the tray and took a sip of water and then checked the time on his phone, it was 16:30. "What I need to go."

"Peter I don't think that's a good idea." Johnny called out as Peter ran out through the door.

Peter ran and ran down the staircase completely oblivious to how fast he was going, he had gone down nearly 70 floors in 10 minutes he then sped down a freeway at around 35mph, once noticed his speed he stopped on the side of a freeway and looked back at the Baxter Building which was a few miles away, Johnny then flew down next to him.

"Kid you're a mutate," Johnny said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"A what now?" Peter asked with a puzzled look on his face.

 _Reed's Lab_

"A mutate, a person with a recessive mutant gene who then through some gene altering circumstances stimulates the gene giving the person mutant powers." Reed explained pointing to a white board with a bunch of vague diagrams.

"There are only a handful of known mutates in the world, some that you are familiar with would be, Captain America, The Hulk and us." Johnny said.

"What about Antman and The Wasp?" Peter asked sitting down on a chair in front of them.

"They use tech to do what they do." Johnny said.

"How do you?. Wait you know who Antman and The Wasp are? Do you know who the other Avengers are? What about those X guys?" Peter asked.

"Yes, yes and some of them? Johnny said while waving a pen around.

"Its also none of your business." Reed said.

"What my dear brother in law means to say, it's not our secret to tell." Johnny said apologising for Reed's rudeness.

"Ok so what about my abilities." Peter said standing up.

"As far as we know you've got limited super speed, a little faster than Captain America." Reed said while looking at his notes.

"You could have more since that genetic sludge was from many different species of spiders." Johnny said.

"Anyways I really ought to get home now, thanks for saving my life." Peter said walking out the door.

"We still need to run more tests." Reed said.

"Sorry but I gotta go." Peter said running off.

"At least he said thanks this time." Johnny said turning to Reed.

 _Max Dillions House_

Max was walking out into the alleyway behind his house putting the trash out. Once he had finished he turned back to his house when he saw Flash standing at his door.

"What do you want Flash?" Max said while getting his keys out his pocket and walked to the door but Flash got in his way and pushed him down to the ground onto the path leading to the front gate.

"Just here to tell you ever rat me out again and I'll do something way worse then getting you detention for a week." Flash said while kicking Max in the gut a few times winding him then upper cutting him in the face causing him to bleed from his mouth and cracking his glasses.


	2. Chapter 2 Power

It was evening in Queens, the peaceful borough of New York was beautiful, beautiful lights dotted around the parks were the perfect spot for a proposal, which is what a couple who seemed to be in their mid twenties decided to do, one dragged the other under a large tree and got on his knee and stared up at his boyfriend.

"Mark you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, will you marry me?" The man said pulling out the diamond ring.

"Of course!" Mark said ecstatically.

Just as his now fiancé was about to slip on the ring a sharp gust of wind blew passed the two of them, and all of a sudden the ring was gone.

This gust of wind went across the park snatching the odd phone out of an unsuspecting person's pocket, it eventually slowed down into a alleyway, it turned out to be a teenage boy who wore black sneakers, and leather jacket. His shirt was silver as well as his hair although there was some raven roots sticking out, he also had a chain coming out of his front and back pockets. He turned to his hand and looked at the phones as well as the ring he snatched, holding it up to his eye.

"I bet you didn't see that coming." He said to himself in a Eastern European accent.

 _Reed Richard's Lab_

Peter slid out of another MRI scanner and put on his shirt and yawned.

"Jeez are we done?" Peter said getting up from the table.

"I have to run a few more tests son, sorry about that." Reed said checking through the readings on his computer.

Johnny walked in eating an apple, and noticed the light argument that the two were having.

"Reed can't you give him some time off I mean you've taken two days away from him give him a Sunday." Johnny butted in.

"You a Christian kid?" Reed asked.

"6 on the atheist scale." Peter said referencing Richard Dawkins' controversial book.

"Same so you don't get time off." Reed said smugly.

"What?" Peter said sighing.

"Atheists don't have these excuses." Reed said pressing a button on his tablet.

"How about I kidnap him, there's no religious bias there." Johnny said pulling Peter by the arm.

"Johnny!" Reed shouted but the two left faster than he could stretch his arm..

The two walked down the streets of Manhattan on the way to time square, as they passed people Johnny gave a wink and a smile to anyone he wouldn't mind spending a night with. As well as this the odd person took pictures of the two.

"Is this a regular day for you?" Peter asked.

"Yeah just missing the crazy monster attacking me." Johnny said snarkly.

"Reminds me not to get on your bad side." Peter laughed.

"Funny most people your age would love to get burned by me." Johnny smiled.

"Oh man, why did you say that." Peter laughed.

"Not that I'm a pedo or anything." Johnny said.

"You're only three years older than me, so stop acting like I'm a kid." Peter said.

"Oh so you want some too." Johnny giggled.

"Shut up." Peter said.

"So I got an idea, how about we have a little fun." Johnny said.

"Huh." Peter said turning his head.

"well I just got my credit card back from my sis so we can have some fun" Johnny said raising his card out of his pocket.

"cool how about?" Peter said but the same man from earlier ran past and stole the card out of Johnny's hand.

"The hell!" Johnny shouted.

"It was a guy." Peter said.

"Really you saw that?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah I think I can think slightly faster." Peter said.

"Listen I got an idea." Johnny said looking at a traffic camera.

 _Reed's Lab_

The two walked into the lab, Reed wasn't there, probably gone to do some experiment in some random spot in the building. Johnny got the security camera footage up on a computer screen.

"You guys have access to this?" Peter said sitting on the table.

"Yeah the FF and the Government have limited relations. Here we go." Johnny said while getting the footage up.

They saw the guy from earlier running passed and stealing Johnny's card, he was a blurry mess so they couldn't make him out.

"Well this helps a lot." Johnny said throwing his arms up in the air.

Peter then took the computer and edited the picture down and got a clear image out of the video.

"So is Photoshop another superpower of yours?" Johnny asked.

"More of high school nerd abilities." Peter smiled.

"Anyways let's put this through facial rec." Johnny said.

"listen man just saying, I don't wanna be a superhero so I kinda don't want to get involved in this." Peter said.

"Sure I get it lets you can leave anytime you want." Johnny said in a more serious voice.

"Thanks that's great, Huh, that's Peatro Maximoff!" Peter said turning sharply to the screen.

"who's he?" Johnny asked.

"I new him, we went to middle school together." Peter said.

"You were friends?" Johnny asked.

"Not really, I mean we were on good terms but he always kept to himself, he was an outsider." Peter said.

"Well that's actually more info than what we've got here, barely any info on him." Johnny said checking his computer.

"Yeah he left school cause he was constantly bullied and harassed for being a mutant. Looks like he turned into a thief to support himself." Peter said.

"Do you know where he lives?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah I had to do a project with him back in middle school, hey listen I just want to talk with him we can keep the flames at home k." Peter said.

"Keep this in your ear." Johnny said handing him an earpiece.

 _Peatro's apartment._

Peter walked up to an average looking apartment in Queens, and knocked on the front door.

"Peatro, Mr Maximoff. You there." Peter said while knocking.

He then pulled out the lock pick that Johnny gave him, he opened the door to a living room, there was a TV in the back, green couch in the front with various stolen items on a coffee table in the middle. Two doors were placed either side the one on the left led to the kitchen and the other lead to a bedroom.

All of a sudden the door opened swiftly, Peatro stood there with a duffle bag sling around his shoulder.

"Peter, what are you doing here?" Peatro asked.

"I just want to talk." Peter asked.

"you were with that guy, listen as long as you don't tell anyone about me, I'll give you the credit card." He said nervously.

"I don't want the card, I want you to stop." Peter said.

"Huh, what am I meant to do then? I have no other choice." Peatro said.

"You always have a choice." Peter said firmly.

"Sorry Peter, you can't get me." Peatro said then proceeded to speed out the door and Peter followed.

Peatro sped down the streets of Queens thinking that Peter was long gone but then noticed him behind, he panicked and ran quicker, through parks and markets, shopping malls and skate parks all the way up to the docs where he accelerated as fast as he could. He got so fast that he managed to run on water, and make his way over to Manhattan, Peter tried to pursue but wiped out in the bay. Johnny flew down and dove in after him pulling him out and on to the harbour.

After some chest compressions and mouth to mouth Peter woke up and gasped for breath.

Back at Peatro's apartment the police were there taking evidence and asking Peter and Johnny questions about what had occurred, they told the truth but left out the chase across Queens.

"So that's what happened, you decided to talk to him." The police Captain said to Peter.

"Yeah, I just thought he deserved a second chance." Peter said.

"Well he's going to jail, people like him don't get second chances, so watch yourself kid." The Captain said intensely.

"Thank you Captain Stacy, you can leave now." Johnny said noticing the direction the conversation was going.

"Keep him inline Storm." Captain Stacy said while he and the rest of his officers cleared up and left. Johnny then pulled Peter took the side to talk.

"Listen man as much as I hate Stacy you've got to face the facts Peatro is a criminal." Johnny said reluctantly.

"No he's a good person just had a bad life, he doesn't belong in prison." Peter said angrily.

"Whatever just don't let your feelings get in the way of putting a criminal away think about it most people don't get warranties on there phones so that's a $40 to $50 that person losses every month for like two years. Yeah I'm rich but that doesn't mean I don't get how that can be a serious pain on a family when a phone gets stolen." Johnny said trying to get Peter to understand.

"the economy is a bitch, I get it." Peter said storming off.

 _Alleyway in hell's kitchen_

Peatro slowed down and caught his breath sitting in the alley and placing his back against the wall, he then noticed a man walk up to him he wore a black trench coat and shoes, he had grey hair and seemed to be in his mid 50s.

"What do you want?" Peatro asked not even looking at the man.

"I represent a mutant resistance group, who requires your help." He said kneeling down, speaking in a British accent.

"Don't want to get into politics, thank you very much." Peatro said taking a sip from his water bottle.

"Oh please I know how you were treated, constantly thought of as a freak or monster, people always making assumptions about you without even getting to know you, how about you help make sure this never happens again." He said.

"Who are you?" Peatro asked looking at him.

"My name is Eric Lencher." He said smiling.

"So Eric, what do you want me to do." Peatro said looking him in the eye.

"There's an MRD office in midtown go to the 47th floor and take the hard drive on computer 47d. You're the only one fast enough to get past the security.

 _Peter's house._

Peter walked through the front door and found his aunt in the living room editing some designs on her laptop.

"Heya." Peter said walking in.

"Peter I thought you weren't coming home till tomorrow." His aunt said while getting up to hug him.

"Yeah, I got out early." Peter said returning the hug.

"Go up get changed, I'll make something for you, did they give you that shirt?" she said pointing to the Fantastic Four shirt that he was wearing.

"listen I need some advice." He said stopping his aunt from leaving.

"Sure what's an aunt for." His aunt said.

"I've got this friend who's made some mistakes and he's in trouble, but I know that if I was in the same position I would make the exact same choices, everyone has given up on him, I just want to help him. I don't know how." Peter said walking around aimlessly.

"Peter, you want to help your friend but that will mean nothing if he can't help himself, I feel like you're going about this wrong, you need to show him the error of his ways and give him a better path. Peter you need to show him the way but key him walk down the path himself." His aunt said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah you're right, thanks." Peter said while walking out the door.

 _Reed's lab_

Peter walked in and found Reed ending a conversation with his wife over Skype.

"Heya Reed I need a hand?" Peter asked.

"it's 8:30 the building is closed to visitors." Reed said turning to him.

"come on I just need you to tell me where Peatro is." Peter sighed.

"why should he? Snce the only thing you want to do is harbour a fugitive." Johnny said walking into the room.

"A fugitive that could've been me. Think about it Johnny if I didn't have you, Max or my aunt and uncle I would've turned out exactly like Peatro I would've used these powers to hurt so many, so I can't let Peatro go through the same thing." Peter said.

"I thought you said you didn't want to be a superhero." Johnny said.

"If I didn't know Peatro before I probably wouldn't care but since I do, I care what happens, so please help me save him, because without you I wouldn't have turned out this way, thank you." Peter said to him.

"Why didn't you say this before?" Johnny asked.

"I feel boxed in all the time socially I'm always second guessing what I say and do, I am always jealous of how people like you and Flash are do comfortable with yourselves, and after I met you I learned to respect you Johnny so yeah. Will you help me?" Peter blurted out.

"You got it man!" Johnny said while giving Peter a light hug.

"K well this is definitely touching, but shouldn't you stop him from stealing from the MRD, he's opposite the MRD building in midtown about to pull off a heist." Reed said interrupting.

"What?!" Johnny shouted.

The MRD building was massive a skyscraper full of racist bigots who abuse the organisation to drill up anti mutant propaganda, Peatro stood atop the building opposite which was considerably shorter with Eric behind him.

"listen son you will have to be fast to get through, so focus." Eric said patting Peatro on the shoulder.

"The only thing that needs focusing is you when I kick the crap out of you." Peter said from behind wearing a red hoodie with Johnny standing next to him.

"Man you're one liners suck." Johnny said while his hands and eyes were engulfed in flames.

"I'll work on them." Peter said.

"I expected Cyclops and his band of leather clad school kids but I get you two." Eric said.

"Wait a minute you're Eric Lencher you're Magneto." Johnny said realising who the older man was.

"Magneto that mutant supremacist who's killed hundreds of people?" Peter asked shocked at the revelation.

"What?" Peatro asked.

"I never said wanting a better future would come without dropping a few bodies, besides most of those were soldiers and police officers it's there job to die." Eric said barely insulted by the death toll.

"You son of a bitch, I didn't sign up for this." Peatro said taking a few steps back.

"Every life taken is a necessary sacrifice for the betterment of mutant kind." Magneto shouted.

"No it's for your twisted lust for power." Johnny butted in.

"Call it whatever you want doesn't change the fact that I can still very much easily kill the two of you, speaking of which those phones of yours are made of metal aren't they?" Magneto said smugly while raising his right hand and pushing Johnny and Peter against a wall .

Peatro then ran up to him but was stopped by Magneto's other hand.

"You kids these days and your love for, bling? I think that's what you call it." Magneto laughed.

Before he finished off Johnny and Peter Peatro vibrates his body causing Magneto to let go allowing him to get a hold of him, dangling him off the building.

"how are you?" Magneto mumbled.

"You can't use your powers against something that doesn't have a consistent molecular density.

"Wait." Peter called out. "You can't kill him, or you'll be just as bad as he is."

"the amount of people who he will manipulate and destroy like how the rich do to the poor is to great for me to let him go." Peatro said.

"If he gets locked up he can't hurt anyone again, he's exhausted his chances but you haven't Peatro prove to me you're better than he is." Peter shouted.

"argh," Peatro grinned while knocking Eric out and chucking him over towards Peter and Johnny.

The police then came after about 20 minutes they were allowed to leave and Peter, Johnny and Peatro got to have a final talk in Central park.

"thanks you helped me see what I was doing wrong, it's unfair to hurt others just to make my life easier." Peatro said while walking down.

"hey don't mention it." Peter replied.

"So you gonna be putting those powers to good use?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know about becoming a hero but as long as I don't hurt anyone, I think I'll just focus on myself for now." Peatro said.

"Seeya man wish you well." Peter said giving him a goodbye hug, and so did Johnny. Peatro then sped off.

"Well we can put a big x on being the fastest man alive." Johnny said.

"Oh please I'm sure I can kick your ass even without these powers." Peter said as they turned back.

"well there's an arcade not to far from here, let's actually have that fun we talked about this morning." Johnny said hapily.

"Race you there." Peter said smiling.

"you're on." Johnny said as he flew and Peter ran towards the arcade.


	3. Chapter 3 Identity Part 1

**Quick note guys, I do realise that I misspelled Quicksilver's name, I spelled it as Peatro instead of Pietro as it should be, so yeah just wanted to correct myself.**

Peter walked up the steps to midtown high, he was tired as hell, Johnny and him were at the arcade up till quarter to midnight, Uncle Ben sure chewed him out for it. Anyways he made his way down the hallway in his grey hoodie and chinos towards the newspaper. He passed Flash who gave him a stupid smile and chuckled along with his friends most likely they were making fun of him. He got to the door of the paper and opened it, to his surprise no one was there, be then checked the time and realised he was 10 minutes early so he sighed since he could've slept in a bit longer.

Here walked over to the pseudo editors office and found Max sitting behind the wooden desk playing a game on his Stark tablet.

"Heya man how's it going." Peter said happily while slumping down in the chair in front of the desk.

"Hey Pete." Max said looking up revealing a black eye and a small bandage on his forehead.

"Jeez what happened to you?" Peter said shockingly sitting up.

"it's fine Peter, I just fell." Max said locking his tablet.

"You're a terrible liar." Peter said setting his camera down.

"Look man can we just drop it." Max said begrudgingly, as a few people walked up took their desks in the main room.

"K, so we got anything to run on the homepage?" Peter asked.

"I don't know, how about we talk about that random robbing's that happened over the weekend?" Max proclaimed.

"Nah how about we." Peter started to say, when the door was opened abruptly. In stepped girl around 5ft 3", she wore a black skirt with a white t shirt, her hair was beautifully blond and her eyes a dazzling blue.

"Hi are you the editor?" She asked awkwardly.

"Yeah well pseudo editor, the teacher that runs it is Mr Staltman but since we do such a great job he rarely comes in." Max said standing up. "Um who are you?" Max asked out stretching his right hand.

"Gwen, Gwen Stacy, I just wanted to join." She said taking his hand.

"Hey I'm Max Dillon" He said shaking hands.

After a few seconds it dawned on Peter that he had said nothing so he quickly stood up and dropped his camera but super sped it back without them noticing.

"Peter, I'm Peter Parker." Peter stammered

"Nice to meet you two. What do you two do?" Gwen asked.

"I program the website, and help brainstorm ideas." Max said.

"I'm a photographer." Peter said.

"I'd like to be a reporter; so can I sign up here?" Gwen asked.

"You'll have to ask Mr Staltman, he should be in room 323." Max said.

"oh OK, sorry I'm new." Gwen said.

"That's fine, uh I got some code to work up so Peter can show you the way." Max said gesturing towards Peter.

"Right yeah, follow me." Peter said while walking to the door and holding it out for her.

Peter looked back at Max who just smirked holding up his thumb.

As they walked through the hallways and stairs the two exchanged small talk.

"Wait Mr Staltman is a science teacher why is he the faculty advisor? "Gwen asked.

"Oh he's just standing in for Mrs Slot who's on maternity leave." Peter said.

"Oh ok, do you not have any other English teacher who's free?" Gwen asked.

"This school specialises in science and drama which is an odd combination so yeah, we've got plenty of those teachers, not a lot of English for some reason. So how long you been in Queens?" Peter asked.

"A couple days me and my dad moved here from Manhattan." She said.

"Is your dad the police Captain?" Peter asked remembering his raving encounter with him the day before.

"Yeah do you know him?" Gwen asked smirking.

"Huh it was something" Peter said sheepishly.

"Peter did you get in trouble?" Gwen asked in a slightly worried tone.

"What no nothing like that, I was just friends with a guy who did, so he got a little mad heck I don't think he likes me very much. "Peter explained.

"He can be like that sometimes but don't worry he's not going to do anything without a good reason." Gwen said reassuring him.

"Is being friends with Johnny Storm a good reason?" Peter asked.

"Your friends with Johnny Storm?" Gwen said happily.

"Yeah I got infected by some stuff when we went to the Backster building, and Johnny was nursing me back to health and we became friends." Peter said.

"This sounds like an indie romcom." Gwen laughed.

"That's what my aunt said." Peter sighed.

"Anyways you OK after the accident?" Gwen asked.

"yeah, I'm great actually, I feel better." Peter said questioning whether to tell her or not.

"Better?" Gwen asked.

"like my metabolism is slightly faster." Peter said covering up for himself.

"OK so we there yet?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, it's just here, we got about 5 minutes before classes start so we better be quick." Peter said while opening the door.

Here opened the door to reveal Mr Staltman sitting across from them at his desk on his computer, to the left were all the lab benches and equipment and the wall to the right was a chalk board with instructions for the next lesson written on it.

"Peter, I see you've met Gwen how can I help you?" Staltman said while standing up and walking to the side of his desk doing up one of the buttons on his lab coat.

"Yeah, I would like to join the school newspaper, you're the faculty advisor so yeah." Gwen said.

"Of course let me just get the sign up sheet." He said turning to his desk.

While that was happening, Peter looked out the window and saw something coming towards it, it was an arrow about 20 feet away flying through the air, it would kill Mr Staltman in a second. Peter then noticed that Gwen was in the corner tying her shoe so he then super sped Staltman to the ground and the arrow came and blew up his computer.

"What the hell?!" Staltman shouted.

"Whatever it was we got to move" Gwen said grabbing the door.

The three rushed out slamming the door behind them, once they left another arrow punctured the door, it only went through half way. On the end a cable was attached which then pulled taught. A man then zip lined, and crashed through the window and landed in a crouched position in the middle of the floor. He then slowly stood up.

He wore black Kevlar trousers with matching boots and a sleeveless vest with black sunglasses which had a purple tint you the lenses. He had a teched out recurve bow in his left hand with a matching quiver on his back. He had a dark purple downwards facing "V" looking shape on his chest. He also had small amounts of purple throughout his uniform. Just by his left shoulder a silver stylised "A" was positioned, it was the Avengers logo, as well as this on his back under his quiver was a logo of a silver bird in a round border, with the word S.H.I.E.L.D written underneath it.

He then reached to an earpiece on his left ear.

"This is Hawkeye, hit failed made off with two witnesses, students. Understood." Hawkeye said to the person over the com.

He then ran and opened the door and saw the three go down the staircase. He followed them barging past students and teachers who were now late for class, once he got to the stairwell he saw the three a floor or so down so he shot a grapnel arrow to the ceiling then propelled himself down to the ground floor.

The three managed to run passed him and opened up the door leading to the back courtyard, Staltman and Gwen took a right leading towards an empty courtyard, Peter was about to follow suit but then noticed Hawkeye shoot a couple arrows which were still in the bow so he had enough time to dodge but then saw Flash and Liz making out at the other end oblivious to the action, Peter may hated them but he didn't want them dead, so he bolted as fast as he could to them, by the time he made it halfway there the arrows left bow and were right behind him he just managed to get up to them and pushed them over and turned to catch the arrows in both hands, he then ran away before Flash and Liz had time to look at him. Hawkeye didn't even notice the fact that he nearly murdered two students as he thought he missed, but that didn't stop him from pulling out a collapsible crossbow and shot two smaller arrows in rapid succession at Gwen and Staltman, he then covered Gwen with his back ready to defend her. Peter was already running towards them if he hadn't he wouldn't have been able to save them, so he sprinted and sprinted using every muscle in his body to run up and catch the arrows, one of them had pierced Staltman's lab coat but Peter managed to retrieve it before it hit his skin. Peter than slowed down and stood next to Staltman who had a look of shock on his face, Staltman new about Peter's powers.

The three then heard police sirens off in the background, Peter and Gwen then turned to look at Hawkeye but he was gone.

 _Principals office_

Peter and Gwen told their stories to the principal, who at first didn't believe them so Staltman went in after while the two teenagers sat outside the office.

"Getting shot at on your first day, sounds like a story to tell" Peter said leaning back.

"Yeah the thing, I don't get is how did that guy miss, he seemed like a good shot," Gwen said.

"Yeah um maybe Captain America came in and saved us." Peter said trying to guard his secret.

"What happened to you though, you disappeared half way through?" Gwen asked.

"I was right behind you, I'm not a very fast runner." Peter said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Gwen!" Shouted a scared voice from down the hall. It was Captain Stacy, Gwen's father.

He rushed up to her and gave her a hug, once her was done he then recomposed himself.

"What happened?" Captain Stacy asked.

"Peter led me to Mr Staltman's office, when some Robin Hood wannabe started shooting at us.

"Peter, oh you, why am I not surprised?" Stacy asked rhetorically.

"Dad" Gwen said trying to calm her father down.

"This is the second time you're at an unexplainable crime scene, I'm beginning to notice a trend." Stacy said to his daughter's dismay.

"Captain Stacy, I had nothing to do with this." Peter said standing up.

"Either way trouble seems to keep following you, so stay away from my daughter." Stacy said looking down at Peter.

"Dad!" Gwen said.

"uh, um, yes sir" Peter said.

Stacy then walked away with Gwen down the hallway, they passed Peter's uncle who then walked over to Peter.

"Peter you okay?" His uncle said giving him a hug.

"Yeah, well as OK as you can be for just being nearly shot with arrows." Peter said.

"Peter you can go home you know," Uncle Ben said tapping him on the shoulder.

"Really, cool." Peter said happily.

"If that's true then I should probably be almost electrocuted" Max said walking up to the two.

"I'll be downstairs." Uncle Ben said, he then walked off.

"Heya, Max listen never try to set me up again." Peter said to him.

"I'll note that down. So why was that guy after you?" Max asked.

"I don't know; I think he was after Mr Staltman." Peter said cocking his head.

"Peter can I have a word with you?" Mr Staltman asked from behind.

"Uh, yeah sure." Peter said hesitantly.

"You sure about that man?" Max said grabbing his shoulder.

"Don't worry, It's be fine." Peter said following Mr Staltman to his classroom.

 **Hey guys thank you for the reviews and support, I'm gonna break this into two parts, since I'm kinda sick right now so I don't have the time to write as much, I should make another chapter next week so thanks everyone.**


End file.
